This invention relates to keys and to key operated latch-actuators.
The invention relates in particular to keys having a tubular stem and to latch-actuators having a cylindrical stud for receiving the tubular key.
The keys and latch-actuators of the invention are adapted to be made in a wide variety of binary-coded forms so that a particular latch will be openable only by a key having a binary-coded configuration corresponding to that of the latch-actuator.